


We are all style no substance

by pistolrush



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alex being kind of petty here, Anal Fingering, And Morpheus loving that Alex lets him be as pretty as he wants, Both of them are doing this to screw with Albert, But this is really a case of one 10 to another, Crossdressing, Even if he has to be her good girl, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Hair-pulling, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am a terrible tease but I will continue this, It will get nasty, Morpheus being happy to help, Orgasm Denial, Will be a series of scenes between these two, adding more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolrush/pseuds/pistolrush
Summary: “Like this, mistress.” He tilts his head to the side. She always liked to see the marks she left on himA series of fun times between a man obsessed with beauty and a woman obsessed with control brought together by their mutal disdain of Albert Wesker
Relationships: Morpheus D. Duvall/ Alex Wesker, Morpheus D. Duvall/Albert Wesker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Electric Blue and Pure white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/gifts).



> I hope this is okay. This is my first time writing either characters and man, work has been hellish on me. I hope this is accepted as a gift since I am going to be writing more of these brats and their antics. I had way too many ideas to just leave it here. I plan on working on this between working on my darker Sergei/OC fic that is slowly getting darker and darker as I work it. I had to keep my promise.

Morpheus was a pillow princess. He had no shame about it. His past lovers should feel blessed he allowed them a chance to worship at the altar of his body. Touching his pale skin, receiving his beautiful cum should be akin to worship. His beauty a manifestation of the world he yearned to create. He was anointing them with a taste of that system.

He learned there was gossip at the lab. Malicious jests made behind his back. Jokes half whispered that he was a horrible lover. That his favorite position in bed was the Zombie because he loved to lay back and get devoured.

Morpheus paid no notice to those insignificant peasants. Their ugliness and resentment at his aesthetics was further proof he was superior. Besides, Morpheus could be a generous lover if inspired enough.

Like now, removing his gown on the hotel bed for his despised enemy’s sister. Alex Wesker watched him, letting out a gasp as the pastel blue silk pools around his ankles. One of the few natural reactions he could provoke from her. Alex looks hungry. And Morpheus was happy to be devoured

He had experimented with cross-dressing before. A joke costume for Halloween or secret sessions when he yearned to see how well his surgeons had sculpted him. With her, Morpheus had learned the joy of being her good girl. And it didn't hurt that Alex always dressed him in the finest clothing. She never made him look like a joke.

Alex had taken him to the hotel bar earlier. Both of them turning heads. But their manners were cold, predatory. Keep away, their makeup signaled, or we'll gobble you whole. She couldn't keep her hands off of him in the elevator

“Keep your stockings on, dear. You know how I appreciate the contrast. Assume the position.” She sits with her legs open in the armchair, not caring that her skirt was inching up. Morpheus nods, running his hand over the new bite mark on his shoulder. He leaned back against the blankets, working his hands over the black fishnets. Swaying his hips. His cock throbs, but he refuses to touch himself without permission.

“Like this, mistress.” He inclines his head to the side. She always wanted to see the marks she left on him.

To Morpheus, Alex had the beauty worth suffering imperfections for. Her graceful features were expensive to emulate. When Osmund had designed her, he created such a cruel and exquisite creature. And Morpheus would praise him if he hadn’t created Albert, too. A man just as pretty, but vulgar.

“Yes, my perfect girl, I didn’t even have to pull your hair this time. You are such an elegant girl.”

Alex stands and sits on the bed beside him. Her pale hands stroke up over his chest. “How should I reward my good girl?”

He drapes himself in her lap, trying to seduce her. “You could fuck your beautiful little girl. I’ve been good.”

She slaps his thigh with a snicker, “You realize I hate it when you curse. Pretty girls don’t cuss. Besides, I left my toys at the lab. You’ll have to settle for my hands.” Alex applies lubricant into her palm.

Disappointed sigh turned into a moan as Alex gripped his cock in her hand. Morpheus wants to kiss her, but her teeth are sharp and bright and pressed against a vein.

Like her brother, Alex reminded him of a cat. Elegant and causally cruel. Unlike with her brother, her malice was welcome. She could fuck him in front of his assistants and he would praise her.

She grins when he lets out a moan. Her red nails scrape along his glans before she strokes his cock up and down.

“Thank you mistress, I’m happy you're touching this dirty thing.”

Alex pauses in her caresses. Gives him a brief kiss on his reddened lips. “That’s delightful, you’re quivering. And those little moans... You need to cum so bad. I’m flattered. Do you need me to go harder?”

Morpheus can’t speak, he’s ensnared in her scent. Orchids, cinnamon, and the slightest tinge of saline, all things Morpheus associates with Alex. He nods, pressing his face against her white coat. Her hand takes on the intimate pattern that causes him to purr and whimper.

His back arches as she bites him again on the shoulder. But he’s so close to coming that he doesn’t care about the blemish.

Alex stops, a sadistic grin on her face. He bucks against her palm. Mindlessly desperate to come. Pleas flowing from his mouth like a litany. “Please, mistress, please... want to cum.”

“How flattering that you crave it so much. You beg so beautifully. Don't forget yourself.” He gasps when she pulls his white hair. The stinging pain forces him out of his haze. She lets go, seeing he’s subdued. She was never for pain when the mind game was more fun.

“Here I was about to let you cum and you have performed nothing for me.”

“Sorry mistress. Let me make it up to you.” He bows, still shuddering. Alex leans back and lets him pull up her skirt. As he kisses her thigh, her nails scrap his scalp.

“Perfect girl.” He preens at her praise.


	2. Minding one's manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert barging in on something he didn’t want to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets, hope you guys like it.

“You’re my cute little doll,” Alex whispered in his ear. Ran a perfectly manicured hand along his neck. Morpheus wanted to balk at that compliment. 

He wasn’t ‘cute’, he was fucking beautiful. He didn’t pay the best plastic surgeons to merely appear cute. But he knew Alex wouldn’t tolerate any rebuke. Especially not in this state. 

To protest was ugly. To protest was sacrilegious to his beloved goddess. To protest meant her disfavor and another bite he’d have to cover up once she’s finished.

Outside the door, the best and brightest virologists were tinkering away at invisible monsters. But in his office, Alex had him by the hair, face down against his desk, pants down around his knees.

“I spent that entire flight wanting to have you sit on my strap. See my pretty girl fall apart as I make you ride me. Admire my little doll as she comes for me. Maybe I’ll make you get it wet first. Show me how you’d perform if my tiresome twin got to you first.” She purrs in his ear. Her grip tightens involuntarily. Just the mention of her twin made his hard on falter.

“Never for him, mistress. He has none of your divinity.” His voice falters when she goes from pulling to stroking his hair. 

“You look so beautiful like this. So malleable.” Alex praised him. Morpheus tries to keep his voice down but the prospect of getting destroyed by her here... 

Morpheus hears little whimpers and moans slip past his lips. Excited that anyone could come in and see him in this state. Grinds back against her with a fever rare for him. He missed her. Days seemed dull without her near to him. He wonders when he lost control.

“Good girl, elegant little thing. Always pleasing me with your obedience.” She nips his earlobe, smile pressing into his skin when he shivers. “Besides, Albert would never satisfy you like I can.” Alex coos in his ear as he feels cool gloved fingers trail along his back. “Every part of you belongs to your goddess.”

Morpheus’ hands tremble as he whispers yes. It was a fortunate accident that lead him to land in the hands of this goddess. And when Alex visits him, Morpheus makes sure to give thanks on his knees until she's happy.

She penetrates him with one finger, then two. Their previous encounters making him easier to open up. His legs quiver as Alex slips another finger in.

If the desk wasn’t there, Morpheus was sure he would sink to his knees. Inelegant and disgraceful. He is thankful that he didn’t disappoint her.

She was eager to get inside of him. Teeth pulling at his earlobe as those slender fingers find his prostate. Honeyed breath gliding over his skin in pants. He moans, bucks his hips back to get more stimulation. 

“Please mistress, may I touch myself?” His voice is pious and soft.

“Such a cute sound, but not until I say so.” Alex’s voice pours temptation into his ear. Whispering about how she’ll make him cum like a good little girl. Morpheus huffs and clenches his fists. He presses his face against the wood of his desk. There would be lipstick and make up stains to clean later.

She liked when he wore makeup outside their games. Subtle efforts to be more pleasing for her. “You’re such a good little pet, I’ve grown so fond of you. So obedient and eager to be molded.”

Her fingers work him up, make him dizzy. Thrusting slow but methodical. His cock throbbing against his desk. Her perfume inflames him and he’s about to cry because his body wants to come hand free, but it would displease her. And he never wanted to displease his mistress. 

“Oh, please. Please, please let me.” Like a prayer. A plea of a drowning man to an uncaring goddess.

“Not yet. But soon.” He lets out a sob. But he obeys. It is more pleasurable to obey. She hums and strokes his hair as her questing fingers make him whimper and plead. Morpheus doesn’t care who can hear him or what.

Someone shoves his office door open. It bangs hard against the wall. Even that noise doesn’t interrupt his haze. Only one person opened his door like that in the lab. Morpheus would have groaned, but Alex’s fingers curve up and he trembles with the need to cum.

“Duvall, I thought I said I wanted that report on my desk at… What are you doing here?” Albert looks taken aback at the sight in front of him. His sharp features screwed up in an expression of disgust. Through tears, Morpheus tries to look anywhere but at that ugly sight. 

“Don’t glance away.” Alex yanks his hair, drawing out a hiss. She pulls him up by the arm, just as strong as her brother. And or had he gotten that weak in his adoration?

“I want you to look at him when you come, pretty girl.” Her free hand wraps around his cock and he sighs in relief. Her hand is bliss, a balm to his burning fever for her. She laughs as Albert makes a disgusted sound, but he doesn't leave

“What is the point of this, Alex? I have a report to pick up and actual work to do.” 

“I thought that was obvious, Albert. I’m fucking Morpheus in his office because he missed me. He’s so close. Trembling because he’s trying to be my good girl. You may cum this time.” Morpheus feels her fingers press hard against his prostate, her other hand milking him into raptures. He cums almost as soon as she gives him permission. Morpheus whimpers, hips bucking into the tight circle of his goddess' hand. 

“Oh, come on. Was this necessary? Are you still mad I’m going into the army, not you? You’re a brittle thing, Alex. I needed that report for the meeting tomorrow.” It is only now that Morpheus sees that Alex had aimed him to hit the report with his cum. Albert looks horrified. “How am I going to present this to Spencer?” 

“Does it look like I care, Albert? You should knock before barging into Mr. Duvall’s office. It is good manners. You never know what you might find.” Alex removes her fingers from him and he hears the snap of latex. Her cool fingers stroke his face as he kneels. He kisses them, murmuring his worship into the palms of her pale hands. 

“My sweet pet, look at the mess you’ve made.” Her fingers press against his lips and he sucks them in. Morpheus laves at her fingers, trying to clean the mess he’d made. Get more of her taste. Hoping to infect her with his fever. But she’s always collected. Beautiful and untouchable even now.

“I expect this kind of lewd behavior from him, but not you, Alex. This is disgusting. I wonder what Spencer would think?” Such scorn, it makes Albert sound like a Victorian matron. He looks so silly standing there trying to hide his hard on. Not that Morpheus was interested. That Nicholai seemed more tolerable. 

“Albert, at this point I don’t care what he thinks. Only what he’ll give me. Morpheus will have the report for you by the end of the day.” She runs a hand through Morpheus’ white hair. “What do we say?”

“Thank you, mistress.” Morpheus presses a reverent kiss to her expensive black high heels. He wonders when he gave up control.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Goddesses and Poor Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731354) by [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0)




End file.
